Not Even Rock Bottom
by Ilovedesserts
Summary: Set in the Andy/Jack drinking days...one-shot story that a reader asked me to write. Note-darker subject matter.


**Set in the Andy and Jack drinking days. A reader asked me to write this story. It's a one-shot, darker story, so just be aware.**

* * *

It had been a day. He'd been having more and more of those kids of days, the types of days he just wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out. He didn't see a way out; it was his lot in his crappy life. The only thing he knew to do was to wipe the memory away, wipe the day away, and the best way to do that was through alcohol. Sure, lately, he'd been told he was drinking too much, but what did he care? Sandra had kicked him out, but really, the alcohol wasn't the only issue there. They'd been having more and more problems ever since they had their first and then their second kid. Two kids and a wife he realized, too late of course, wasn't "the one" had added to his misery. Yeah, he knew he should go home and fight for his family, but he just didn't have the energy, didn't have the strength. She deserved better, but he didn't think he was the guy who could give it to her. Oh, what a day, really, what a long few months it had been.

He took another swig of his drink and looked around the bar. He wasn't drunk yet, but he'd had a few. It probably should disturb him that he WASN'T drunk after a few, but that just showed him that his tolerance level was higher than it had even been. That should be a problem, but he just didn't care. He looked back down at his drink, and he thought about calling it a night and going home.

Home. What was that? He sighed thinking about the word. It was just that anymore, a word. It wasn't a place; it wasn't a feeling. It was a joke. Now, he didn't have a home. Sure, he had a place to pass out when he stumbled in the door, just an old apartment, but he no longer had a home. That, he'd been forced to leave. Sandra had kicked him out and told him he was no longer welcome in her home. Her. Not their home, but her home. Yeah, no reason to leave the bar yet. He didn't have a place to call home.

He waved off a young lady who was obviously looking for a good time. He wasn't divorced yet, separated, yes, but the divorce wasn't final. He wouldn't do that, even at this stage. He wouldn't run to another woman, or really, almost a girl judging by the ages of several in the room, because as much of a crappy husband as he had been, he wasn't a guy who cheated, even when his marriage was circling the drain.

"Flynn," he heard and threw a half wave to the side. He didn't turn toward the voice; he knew it. While he didn't have standing meet-ups at the bar, he usually found someone he knew to kick back a few and complain with about each of their crappy days. Since he'd started coming more and more often, he now knew the regulars.

"Hey," he grunted.

"I need to catch up," he gestured to Andy's drink. "Long day, and there's no way I want to go home now. Nagging. That's all I'll hear. What are you on? Four, five drinks, now?" he was asked.

Andy held up his hand to indicate four. The bartender moved their way, and soon, both were drinking. Not much else was said. Neither really cared to talk.

"I haven't seen you here in awhile," Andy finally said after the two had been sitting for almost 15 minutes.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I've been in and out, busy. I'm about ready to cut ties and head out again."

Andy nodded, "Where you headed?"

"Back to Vegas. I got down on my luck and had to crawl back home," he chuckled. "Got the wife to take me back for a few months, helped around the house with the kids, you know, just enough so she'd get off my back, and now, it's time to go. I can't take it anymore. I've got some cash again, thanks to a few cases I picked up while here, and," he shrugged, "I've moved some money around too."

"So, you're separated too?" Andy asked.

"More or less," he waved. "I go. She doesn't stop me, but she apparently misses me enough that when I come back for however long, she lets me stay. It works."

"I guess at least you see your kids. What do you have, two kids?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, wanted one, but she wanted two," he sighed. "Like I said, nagging wife," he chuckled. "Two kids, well, that keeps her busy, and it keeps her from being lonely or anything. She probably barely knows I'm gone."

"I'd give anything to see my kids right now," Andy sighed. "Wife won't let me, and it's not looking good at our divorce settlement. The way I see it, I'll be asked to fund everything for them, but won't be given an opportunity to see them."

"We've almost got our roles reversed then," he nodded. "I'm given every chance to see the kids, but she nags me all the time about money and paying for the kids, which I can't do. If I hear one more time, 'Kids cost money, and we never have any,' I think I just leave and never come back," he sighed. He then started to chuckle, "Who am I kidding? I'll still come back whenever I run out of money. She always takes me back."

"Hmm," Andy sighed, "my wife is done with second chances. There's no hope for us. Divorce will be final in a couple of weeks. She'll barely speak to me as it is. It's done."

"Well, all the more reason to celebrate my friend," Jack said as he patted him on the back. "You're almost a free man! I can imagine that will be a thrilling feeling."

Andy slumped, "I'm not sure I would call it thrilling. It will be a new chapter for me, that's for sure. I don't know why I even care anymore. Alcohol is the only thing that seems to lessen the pain."

"You need something, or someone," he winked, "new in your life. Look around here," he gestured. "There are a lot of new things around here,' he smirked to Andy.

Andy waved him off, "I'm not interested in any of the young things in here. Some are barely legal. Right now, I'll just continue to drown my sorrows. I'm not over my pity party yet. I'm not drunk yet tonight, so I need to keep drinking," he nodded as he flagged down the bartender and ordered another drink.

Jack leaned in closer to speak quietly to Andy, "Well, if you haven't gone out and found any fun yet, I highly recommend it. Come on; live a little! You're getting divorced. The wife doesn't want you back, so find someone who does, even for just a short time. It's very exciting," Jack beamed, as if he was proud to admit he'd been cheating on his wife. Andy sat and continued to stare ahead.

"Flynn, trust me, the alcohol can only do so much. Plus, it's expensive. Find a companion," he grinned, "fun without the expense."

"Not interested," Andy waved off. "I'm still married, and I'm not going to add that to my list of failures in my marriage. Plus, money is not my problem. I can afford to drink here as much as I want. I've got nothing else going on."

"See, that's my problem," Jack used his index finger to point into the countertop. "I'm always low on funds. I leave here with whatever I can gather from moving funds around, and then it's gone almost as soon as I get to Vegas."

The silence settled on the two for another few minutes, and then Andy started to speak again, "Even when I'm divorced, I'm going to have to look around somewhere other than here. I can't risk my job even more by getting caught up in some undercover bust. That would be just my luck. Your wife would just love to throw the book at me then. She's already told me my career is on the line if I screw up again."

"Well, she'll never cut you loose. She's got a soft spot for guys like us. Look at me," he gestured, "still hasn't cut me loose. Trust me, there are plenty of cops she hates. I hear her ranting about them all the time. You're not one of them. Sure, the few times I've actually paid attention to her ranting when I've even been around, your name has come up. I know you've had run-ins with her, but she seems to like you just fine, screw-ups and all. Her tough exterior doesn't always mean she hates you. For guys like us, she always forgives us. Just watch," he gestured again, "she'll make sure you keep your job, no matter what."

Andy nodded as he sighed, "She sure does get mad. I can't imagine what it's like to be you when she's mad."

"It's not a pretty sight, hence, why I go to Vegas. I just can't take it," he sighed. "I'd be on my way to Vegas now, but I'm still low on funds. I've got a girl in Vegas waiting for me, but I had to tell her I wasn't sure how much longer it would be until I could gather some cash. It's been a slow process this time. Cash just isn't as readily available as it used to be," Jack admitted. "Two kids, ugh."

"So, your wife doesn't care that you just disappear and reappear? Does she have any idea about the other women?" Andy asked.

Jack shook his head, "I have no idea if she knows about the other women. In a way, she'd have to be an idiot not to know, but like I said, she keeps taking me back. I guess we are to the understanding that whatever happens when I'm away, stays just that, something that happened while I was away. I enjoy myself. I know she makes herself miserable going through the motions of each day. Man, she'd probably enjoy life more if she had a little fun herself here while I was enjoying everything about Vegas."

Andy took a swig of his drink and then commented, "I think my wife is already seeing a guy. It's not serious, yet, but twice when I've had to stop by the house at dinner, his car has been there. The kids mentioned something about 'Mommy's friend,' but that's been about it. I asked my wife, and she said it was just a guy she'd met through a friend. Knowing her, until we are officially divorced, I'm sure he'll remain just a friend, but after," he shook his head, "I have a feeling she'll officially be dating soon. Still hurts."

"See," Jack punched Andy's arm, "all the more reason to find some fun yourself, my friend! You don't want a lady here, no problem. Find one somewhere else."

"Nah," And waved him off. "I'm good with the alcohol right now. I don't need the drama of a relationship."

"Who said anything about a relationship? You just need a good time," Jack encouraged him.

"Told you I'm not going to get into something like that and get busted in some undercover thing. That would be my luck," he sighed.

"So, here's an idea," Jack paused as he looked to his drink. He swirled it around, and Andy turned to watch Jack mess with his drink. Jack seemed to be gathering his thoughts, and when he finally spoke, he took a big swig of his drink before doing so. "What if we could help each other out with our different problems-money and entertainment?"

Andy shook his head, waving off Jack. "I'm not interested. I don't see a way I could help you with your cash flow issues."

"Hey! Don't reject the idea before you even hear it," Jack chuckled. "You need a good time. I know of someone, well, we both know her, who could use a good time and certainly not from me. And, to sweeten the pot, I'd be happy to give my blessing if you want to help me with my cash flow," Jack offered.

Andy slammed down his drink and turned to Jack. He knew he was on his way to another drunken stupor, but he certainly wasn't that far gone yet. He knew he hadn't heard Jack offer that, but he had.

"Wait! Are you offering out your wife for money?" Andy said in a disgusted tone. He started to raise his voice, but lowered it before the bartender came their way.

"Simple solution," Jack shrugged as he threw a small smile at Andy. "I see it a win for everyone. You said you don't have a cash flow issue. I do. You said you don't want to look for a good time because of work fears, and I know someone who could provide it. I already told you I know she doesn't hate you, even if she comes across as being cold at work. She wouldn't even have to know about the deal here we work out. I'd basically just be giving you permission to proceed with her. Fine by me," he waved.

Andy was angry; he was so angry. He stood, and in one swift motion, he hauled Jack off the barstool and down the hall toward the dingy bathroom. The rest of the patrons watched, but with Andy's motion, it almost looked like he was helping a drunk friend to the bathroom, so no one followed or questioned the movement.

Andy hauled Jack into the men's room and threw him up against the wall. He slammed the bathroom door and turned to Jack. Now, he was starting to really feel the burn of the alcohol. "I may be a crappy husband, but I'd never think of doing what you are suggesting. That's just sick on all levels." Before Jack could say anything, Andy punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor. Andy leaned over and put a finger toward Jack's face. "Don't you ever, ever suggest that, do you understand me? Your wife might be the biggest thorn in my side at work, but no woman deserves what you are suggesting. As far as I'm concerned, you can crawl away and never come back."

"Listen here, Flynn," Jack said now as he tried to nurse his bloody nose. He grimaced in pain as his jaw and whole face hurt. "It was just an idea. You don't need to get all tough cop on me, geez."

"I'm outta here, Raydor. I know I'm a drunk, but I'd never do anything like that. You make me sick," he sputtered and turned away. He flung open the door and moved quickly to leave the bar, without any concern for Jack. Andy had heard of drunks hitting rock bottom, and if this wasn't it for Jack, he didn't want to be around to see it.

As he made his way across the parking lot, he kicked at everything he saw. He was mad, so angry that Jack could ever think to offer what he just had. Sure, Andy couldn't stand Raydor's wife, but he would never ever do what Raydor was suggesting. It was absolutely appalling to even think of a proposition like that.

Andy finally found his car and slumped down in the driver's seat. He was too drunk to drive anywhere; that he knew. He'd sleep it off in the parking lot and eventually find his way to his crappy place to shower and change before heading to work. Work. It was the only thing keeping him afloat at the moment, but even that was hanging on by a thread. He hadn't been lying when he said that Raydor's wife had warned him about screwing up again. Raydor's wife, Andy shook his head as he thought about her. How she'd married a dirt bag like Jack, he didn't know. One thing he did know was he'd file Jack's proposition away for now; he was almost ashamed to tell her it had even been suggested. If he ever had the right opportunity, he'd tell her. She deserved to know, even if she was a thorn in his side at work. Andy knew he wasn't a good husband, but Jack Raydor was even worse.


End file.
